


Найди меня в бесконечности

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019





	Найди меня в бесконечности

Вокруг на удивление тихо. После будничной суеты Замка, бурных перепалок в столовой, изматывающих тренировок и взрывов вражеских кораблей это кажется волшебством. Здесь нет шума в привычном его понимании — только низкий утробный гул, отдающийся в груди легкой вибрацией. Только по нему Кит может отличить сон от не-сна; от того момента, когда он оказывается в сознании Черного льва. 

Кит медленно вздыхает. 

Он лежит на спине в той же самой позе, в какой заснул на полу в кабине Черного. Вокруг него мириадами чужих звезд клубится бесконечность. Темное фиолетовое небо с росчерками разорванных облаков тянется так далеко, насколько хватает взгляда. В зените — зависшая потухшая звезда, как огромное закрытое око. Нет ни времени, ни пространства. Ни ветра, ни смены времени суток. Только звенящая на самом краю слуха пустота. Только безбрежная ночь. Ее волны накатывают в такт медленному дыханию, усыпляют мысли, делают голову совершенно пустой. Это почти медитация. Широ много раз пытался научить Кита медитировать, но не выходило, и вот теперь, по прошествии стольких лет, он наконец понимает, что значат слова «отпусти свои мысли». 

Кит отпускает их и не шевелится. Он устал. Все, что ему сейчас хочется – увидеть Широ. Ощутить знакомую тяжесть руки на своем плече, успокаивающую и теплую. Напомнить себе, ради чего он изо дня в день продолжает сражаться не только со всем миром, но и с самим собой. 

— Ты снова здесь. 

Приятно слышать этот голос. Прослеживать то, как он нарастает в воздухе, набирает силу, а потом прорезается в слышимый звуковой спектр. 

— Да, — не сразу отзывается Кит, лежа с закрытыми глазами, и не может сдержать улыбки, — снова. 

— Ты устал. Тебе следовало отдохнуть, а не приходить сюда, — в этих простых словах столько тепла, что оно втекает в легкие вместе с медленными вдохами и согревает что-то глубоко в груди, даже если нет никаких сил встать и обнять того, о ком скорбит и тревожится сердце. 

— Я и отдыхаю. Побудешь со мной? Пожалуйста, — негромко просит Кит. Очень болит голова. Язык заплетается, веки отказываются подниматься, но это и не нужно. Он знает, что Широ здесь, он слышит его. И, что самое главное, не выгоняет. 

Кит чувствует движение воздуха. Слышит шорох и приглушенный стук пластин брони. Кожей ощущает близость Широ – он ложится, укладывая голову рядом с головой Кита. Как раньше, кажется, в другой жизни. До войны. Накатывает странное чувство безопасности пополам с тихой радостью, которую не выразить словами, только улыбкой, спрятавшейся в уголках губ, и долгим взглядом блестящих глаз. 

Какое-то время они лежат в тишине. Молчание протягивается между ними тонкими дрожащими нитями, будто кто-то сшил их вместе, соединяя в одно целостное мироощущение. Это символично, потому что мир вокруг них зыбок и нереален. Изменчив, текуч, как обрывки полузабытого сна. Реален здесь только Широ, его голос, его мудрость и искренность — Кит истово верит в это. 

— Ты в порядке? 

В этом — весь Широ. Он всегда спрашивает, в порядке ли Кит, и тот по привычке отвечает: 

— Да. То есть… Мх, — он коротко вздыхает, — как ты справляешься с этим? 

Кит намеренно не говорит о Широ в прошедшем времени, потому что – вот он, здесь, рядом. 

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? 

— Как ведешь их за собой? Как продолжаешь пытаться, если не получается? 

— У тебя и не должно всегда получатся. 

Кит хмурится, а Широ тихо хмыкает и поясняет: 

— Так устроен мир. У него свои закономерности. И не всегда эти закономерности ведут к тому, чего хочешь ты. Это нормально. Когда ты понимаешь и принимаешь это, становится легче. 

— Но ты никогда не сдаешься. 

— Нет. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что в этом весь смысл. Ты выбираешь себе цель и идешь к ней, несмотря ни на что. 

— Но я не выбирал роль лидера Вольтрона. 

— Не выбирал, — соглашается Широ, — но Вольтрон выбрал тебя. Вселенная выбрала тебя на это место. 

— Меня выбрал ты. 

Широ тихо смеется. 

— Кит, – что-то шелестит, и Кит чувствует, как Широ привстает на локте и склоняется над ним, — ты удивительный. Я не знаю никого, кто обладал бы твоей волей, страстью и талантом. Если кто-то и может объединить Паладинов, направить их силы против галра и привести нас к победе, то только ты. 

— Я пытался. И подверг Паладинов опасности. Я… не могу. Я не могу вести их так, как ты. 

Широ терпеливо улыбается, и Киту не нужно даже открывать глаза, чтобы знать это. Он видит это душой, открытой и беззащитной перед Широ. 

— Ты будешь даже лучшим лидером, чем я, Кит. Но ты должен довериться остальным, поверить в них так же, как я верю в тебя. Вместе вы можете сделать что угодно – даже самый последний астральный фантом это знает. 

Это звучит так просто – и одновременно так сложно. Кит какое-то время думает над этим, а потом открывает глаза. Они полны застывших слез. Из-за этого взгляд теряет четкость, Кит плохо видит призрачно мерцающий силуэт Широ, но чтобы различить его теплую улыбку и внимательный взгляд, не обязательно видеть ясно. 

Кит смаргивает лишнюю влагу. Ему хочется сказать, что ему не хватает Широ. Что он тоскует по нему. Очень сильно. Что боится подвести его, не выдержать свалившейся ответственности и провалиться. Ему хочется остаться здесь. Стать таким же призрачным фантомом, раствориться в разделенной на двоих тишине – с сердцем, полной невысказанной нежности, с головой, свободной от лишних мыслей. Но Кит знает, что Широ на это ответит. И будет прав. Их миссия несоизмеримо больше их самих. Потому что за победу уже заплачена огромная страшная цена, и нужно будет заплатить еще больше. 

Пока Широ рядом – реальный или нет, в мыслях, в чувствах, или в воспоминаниях, — Кит знает, что не сдастся. Просто не сможет. Вольтрон и Коалиция либо победят, либо нет. Третьего не дано. 

— Отправишь меня обратно, когда я засну? – шепчет Кит, уязвимо тыкаясь макушкой в бок Широ, черпая силу в его присутствии, наполняясь его вдохновением и верой. 

— Конечно, — отвечает родной и любимый голос, — спи. 

Кит закрывает глаза. Ощущает, как его лба мягко касаются губы Широ, как прохладные пальцы опускаются на горячие виски, баюкая и оттягивая боль, и почти мгновенно засыпает. Он впервые за долгое время спит спокойно и крепко, не видя снов. 

У них получится. Должно получиться.


End file.
